


Connection

by jareauisles



Category: CSI: Miami, Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 01:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2048544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jareauisles/pseuds/jareauisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The BAU team travel to Miami to catch a killer murdering blonde women. What will happen when Agent Jennifer Jareau and Detective Calleigh Duquesne meet for the first time? (ON HIATUS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Set in Season 7 where JJ is a profiler. Alex is on the team along with Emily and Will & Henry never happened.

Agent Jennifer Jareau sat with the rest of her team in the roundtable room reading the case notes of their next case. 3 women murdered, stabbed multiple times, no signs of sexual assault. 

“This is overkill; this guy has a lot of rage.” JJ spoke up as everyone nodded in agreement.

“He gets off on the power he has over them rather than sexual assault.” Emily added.

“Perhaps seeking revenge on someone he knows, could be replacing them with these women.” Rossi said. 

“Wheels up in an hour, we’re going to Miami.

Detective Calleigh Duquesne was in the shooting range at the Miami PD working off some of the frustration of their latest murder. She’s even had to call in the FBI’s BAU to help. She released a sigh as she took off the ear muffs and put the guns away. She made her way through the corridors of the station in her black trousers, white shirt, blazer and heels. Her thoughts were racing of all the things she could have missed in this case. She was startled out of her chaotic thoughts by a group of 7 people coming out of the elevator.

“Hey, are y’all the FBI?” Calleigh asked, her southern accent prominent as she spoke.

Hotch stepped forward and introduced them all. “Yes, are you Detective Duquesne?” he asked for confirmation.

“That’s me, nice to meet you all. Just call me Calleigh.” Calleigh looked around and smiled brightly at them before her eyes locked with the blond agents and she felt her heart jump. She was shook out of her thoughts by Hotch. “Is there anywhere we can set up?” he asked.

“Yeah, come with me. I’ve set a few things up in the conference room already.” She said as she led them through to the room. “Here we are.” Calleigh said as she pointed to the board set up.

“What do we know about the victims?” Morgan asked.

“Blonde, pretty, slim. All had busy jobs and they didn’t have any boyfriends, husbands or children.” Calleigh stated to the agents.

Some of the agents looked around somewhat awkwardly before Rossi went to speak but was interrupted by JJ.

She scoffed. “Oh come on!” They all looked at her confused. “I know what you are all thinking, I can’t speak for Detective Duquesne, but just because I fit this guy’s victim type doesn’t mean I will be taking a back seat in this case.” JJ’s eyes blazed furiously daring someone to challenge. 

“I agree with Agent Jareau. We have to get justice for these victims.” Calleigh said firmly.

Hotch relented. “Ok then, let’s get to work. Morgan and Prentiss work on the profile, Reid and Blake go to the coroner’s office, JJ and Detective you take the first crime scene, Rossi and I will take the second and third.” Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off to their locations.

\-----

As Calleigh and JJ approached the SUV, JJ was slightly behind Calleigh and couldn’t help but check her out and she smirked a little as she let her eyes sweep up the length of her body. They entered SUV in silence and then started to talk some more about the case. 

After a while Calleigh noticed how JJs hands gripped the steering wheel as she drove and the way the muscles in her arms flexed. ‘Wow! Stop Calleigh, what the hell are you doing?!’ she thought and a welcome distraction came once the car came to a stop and they made their way to the crime scene. They entered the house surrounded by yellow tape and looked around the lounge area. 

“What was the time of death?” JJ asked as she examined the damage done to the room. There was a pool of blood on the carpet and several items smashed and scattered over the floor.

“We couldn’t get an accurate time, all we know was that it was between 5pm and 5am.” Calleigh said disappointedly.

“I think we can narrow it down saying it was between 7pm and 11pm.”JJ said confidently.

“Why do you say that Agent Jareau?” intrigued about how JJ could come up with that time.

“Well they had busy jobs so they wouldn’t arrive home until around 7pm and they would be tired from their work and would go to sleep relatively early if they had an early start. They were killed in the lounge not the bedroom which means they were still awake as the lights and TV were still on.” JJ said.

Calleigh was impressed. It seemed a simple thing to work out but she could tell the blonde was smart. “Ok great that’s one more thing we didn’t have before you arrived.” Calleigh said trying to sound upbeat but JJ could see the pain, tiredness and frustration in her eyes.

“Hey” JJ said gently as she moved to stand in front of the Detective. “You’ve don’t a great job and we will gets this guy, I promise.” JJ said as she placed her hand on Calleigh’s shoulder trying not to sound patronising. Calleigh was finding the situation strange, being comforted by a woman she had only known an hour but that didn’t matter because JJ was making her feel better.

“Have you eaten lately Detective?” JJ asked suddenly. Calleigh was confused at the sudden change of topic and looked at JJ questionably but shook her head. “Well come on, we’re going to get a bite to eat and then you’re going to go for a nap for an hour.” JJ said. “I bet your eyes are even more beautiful when they’re not tired.” JJ added before walking away leaving Calleigh standing in a somewhat frozen state. 

“You coming?” JJ shouted over her shoulder snapping Calleigh out her daze.


	2. Confused

JJ drove them to a small café a few minutes away, they sat down in front of each other with coffee and food, their knees touching slightly because of the cramped space.

“Eat, detective.” JJ said to Calleigh her eyes sparkling.

Calleigh scoffed. “You’re practically a stranger to me and you’re telling me what to do?” Calleigh said not really annoyed but touched that JJ seemed to care. JJ looked worried for a split second that she had pushed the boundaries but the amusement in Calleighs eyes and the slight smile on her face told JJ she was just joking. “And just call me Calleigh.” She said.

JJ nodded. “Ok, then call me JJ. So tell me about your team?” JJ asked leaning her elbows and forearms on the table.

Calleigh looked momentarily startled by JJs interest in her but quickly recovered. “Well there’s Horatio who is like a father to me, Ryan and Natalia who are good friends of mine” Calleigh hesitated “and Eric as well”. 

JJ raised an eyebrow and looked Calleigh in the eye when she didn’t elaborate on Eric. 

Calleigh sighed. “We used to be best friends, then we dated for a while after developing feelings for each other but we were better as friends, Eric is still pissed I ended it and we’ve never been the same since.” Calleigh explained sadly, wondering why on earth she was telling JJ all of this. Calleigh missed the way JJs face fell when she got through the explanation. 

“That’s a shame; it is difficult to get involved with someone you’ve been friends with for a long time. Hopefully you’ll get it back though.” JJ replied but inside she was disappointed that the blonde didn’t seem to be interested in women. This was the first woman she had felt a spark and a connection with in a long time. The last few years she had just been having one night stands and flings which satisfied her to a point.

“Yeah, hopefully." Calleigh smiled. 

“You finished?” JJ asked pointing to her coffee. Calleigh nodded. “Right let’s go.” JJ said as she got up and started to leave the café. 

“Wait, where?” Calleigh asked confused.

“Well you’re going to tell me where you live, I’m going to drop you off, you’re going to sleep and I’m going to pick you up in an hour.” JJ smiled innocently.

Calleigh thought she was joking about taking a nap. “I can’t just go home and sleep, I’m working!” Calleigh said horrified at the thought.

“Don’t worry, I’ll cover for you.” JJ said. “It will do you good to get some sleep.” JJ said finally when Calleigh went to protest again. JJ didn’t know why but she felt a strange feeling over protection over the blonde detective. She knew she was attracted to her but didn’t understand how she could have developed such strong feelings of protection over a short space of time.

Calleigh couldn’t disagree with JJ; she would probably do a better job working the case if she was refreshed so she gave in. “Ok, you win!” Calleigh laughed.

After a 20 minute drive JJ dropped Calleigh off at her house. “JJ?” Calleigh said and JJ felt her heart skip when she said her name in her southern accent. “Thanks.” She smiled brightly at her before entering the house. JJ breathed a huge sigh; she really had to get this under control.

\-----

An hour later JJ drove up to Calleighs house and beeped the horn and it was only seconds before Calleigh emerged. Calleigh got into the SUV. “Hey.” she smiled at JJ, obviously more relaxed than earlier. 

“I was right.” JJ smirked, a smug look on her face.

“Uhh, what?” Calleigh asked confused.

“You’re even more beautiful now.” JJ said hoping it wouldn’t come across as too flirtatious; she didn’t want to scare Calleigh away, especially since she knew she wasn’t gay. At Calleigh’s shy, embarrassed smile she just continued. “Just telling the truth.” JJ said also feeling embarrassed.

They made their way to the police station to meet up with the others.

“What did you find out?” Hotch asked.

“A lot of blood, confirming his rage but shows he’s probably chaotic, disorganised and signs of a struggle. Time of death between 7pm and 11pm.” JJ said and they all looked at her confused at how she worked that out so she quickly explained her method and they were all impressed. 

“Ok, good. The other 2 crime scenes are like that as well and just like we thought earlier huge overkill with multiple stab wounds all over the bodies.” Hotch explained to Calleigh and JJ.

“How is the full profile coming along?” Calleigh asked.

“Nearly done, gather your officers in half an hour.” Morgan said and Calleigh nodded in reply and headed off to let the officers know. 

The team talked over the case for a few more minutes before JJ went to the bathroom. On her way back to the conference room she was so consumed in her thought about the case that as she turned the corner she bumped into bumped into Calleigh. Sending Calleigh flying into the wall with JJ pushed up against her holding onto the detective’s waist to stop Calleigh from falling. JJ became breathless and felt attraction tugging inside her as the detective was against the wall and their eyes locked and it took all of JJ’s willpower not to kiss her senseless. Instead she murmured a quick “sorry” before heading back to the conference room.

Meanwhile Calleigh was confused. ‘What the hell was that? I just wanted to kiss her then when she had me pushed against that wall. God, Calleigh stop, you’re not gay. You like men, men!” Calleigh scoffed at her thoughts before turning around and walking in the opposite direction more confused than ever.


	3. Avoidance

“We’re looking for a male in his 30’s.” Morgan stated as he looked at the officers.

“He is targeting single women of the same age, who are blonde and pretty.” Rossi added.

“There is no sexual assault which clearly shows the UnSub isn’t getting off on a sexual aspect.” Reid continued.

“He gets off more on the overkill he carries out on his victims; he’s showing signs of huge rage and anger.” JJ said.

“It doesn’t last long though, because his rage builds quickly and he has to find another victim.” Emily said.

“He kills them in their homes. He enters the house when they’re still awake at night time, which shows he’s not confident enough to approach them during the day or somewhere out of their comfort zone.” JJ added.

“We’re working on a theory that he’s looking for revenge on an ex-girlfriend or ex-wife. He has so much rage built up at his ex that any woman who resembles her causes him to kill.” Blake finished. 

“That’s all for now, if you have any questions, just ask.” Hotch said dismissing the officers. 

Calleigh was quick to leave the room to avoid being around the blonde agent.

\-----

The rest of the day Calleigh ignored JJ and JJ noticed.

JJ excused herself from the conference when she saw the detective walking to the bathroom. Entering the bathroom she saw Calleigh standing at the sink washing her hands.

JJ’s eyes met hers in the mirror as they stared at each other for a few moments.

“Is there anything you need Agent?” Calleigh said casually although inside her heart was racing.

JJ walked towards her so they were stood facing each other.

“Yeah, you can tell me why you’ve been avoiding me all day.” JJ said calmly.

“I d-don’t know what you mean.” Calleigh replied slightly flustered, she didn’t expect JJ to be so direct.

“Ever since we bumped into each other in the hall, you’ve been ignoring me. Care to tell me why?” JJ said tilting her head moving closer to the Calleigh.

Calleigh swallowed hard. “I-I don’t know what you mean.” Calleigh managed to get out, she was becoming increasingly distracted by JJ moving closer towards her.

“Are you sure about that?” JJ whispered, her lips close to Calleigh’s. JJ paused waiting for Calleigh’s reaction and when she saw the detective close her eyes and part her lips in the slightest she pressed their lips together.

It took a few moments for Calleigh to respond and when she did the gentle kiss become a passionate, fiery one. JJ backed Calleigh up against the sink pressing their bodies together. Her hands were tangled in the shorter woman’s blonde hair which Calleigh’s were gripping JJ’s hips. JJ didn’t know who moaned first but it was enough for Calleigh to pull away in shock.

“I-I can’t do this, I’m sorry.” Calleigh stammered walking backwards towards the door.

“Wait!” JJ said desperately. “Please.” JJ said grabbing her wrist and pulling her back. “Just calm down a second, ok?” JJ said reaching to tuck a stray hair behind Calleigh’s ear and Calleigh couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

“Look, I know you’re freaked out and that probably wasn’t the best move on my part.” JJ said referring to this kiss. “I can’t help it though, you’re hot.” JJ winked trying to lighten the mood and worked when Calleigh let out a laugh. 

“In all seriousness thought, let’s just go out to dinner tonight.” JJ said and Calleigh raised her eyebrows slightly. “Just a causal, friend’s thing if you like. You can tell me about what you’re feeling and I’ll try and help.” JJ suggested.

Calleigh nodded. The blonde agent made it seem so easy, she managed to make all her worries disappear with just a touch or a word. “That sounds great, thanks JJ.” Calleigh said gratefully.

“No problem.” JJ replied with a smile.

\-----

A few hours later Calleigh was waiting by her car for JJ, when she saw the blonde agent walk out the building she couldn’t help stare at her as she walked over. The way she walked to confidently with her hips swaying slightly and the slight hint of cleavage on show was enough to make Calleigh blush.

JJ smirked as she reached the detective, knowing exactly what she was doing.

“What?” Calleigh asked paranoid.

“Nothing.” JJ said quickly, laughing. “Come on, let’s go.” She added with a smile.


	4. Sleepover

JJ looked at Calleigh from across the restaurant dinner table.

"So." JJ said tilting her head to the side a little. "Tell me what's going on in your head." JJ said.

Calleigh blew out a breath. "I have no idea where to start." Calleigh admitted.

"Well I'll start then." JJ smiled. "Am I the first woman you've been attracted to?" JJ wondered genuinely.

Calleigh almost choked on her mouthful of wine at the blunt question. "I-I uh think so, why?" Calleigh managed to splutter out eventually.

"No reason, I'm flattered though." JJ smiled flirtatiously, she didn't know why she was being so flirty maybe it was the couple of beers she had already consumed with dinner.

Calleigh laughed at JJ's remark. "Wait, how did you know I was even attracted to you?" Calleigh smirked.

"Oh other than the kiss, hmm let me think." JJ said exaggeratedly, she wasn't being cocky but she wasn't blind, she could see that Calleigh liked her, at least a little.

"Shut up." Calleigh mumbled playfully.

"In all serious though, obviously I'm attracted to you, I like you a lot, and to me sexuality is fluid, it's not the end of the world you liking a woman all of a sudden." JJ explained.

Calleigh nodded here head thoughtfully. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Why don't you let me take you out on a proper date tomorrow, I think it'll help and it'll show you that being with a woman is nothing to worry about." JJ smiled.

Calleigh's heart fluttered at the mention of a romantic date. "I-I would actually really love that." Calleigh admitted truthfully. "And I do know that being attracted to a woman isn't the end of the world but I do wonder what my family would think if this was to go anywhere." Calleigh said sadly.

"What do you mean?" JJ frowned, leaning forward slightly.

Calleigh sighed. "My Daddy, even though he's no saint, is really religious and so are the rest of my family and I genuinely have no idea what their views are on gay people, just simply because it's never came up before."

JJ nodded understandingly. "I get that you'd be unsure of their reaction but you're a smart, wonderful, beautiful woman." JJ stated as Calleigh blushed. "And if they let something like this change their opinion of you, then it's their loss." JJ shrugged.

"Thanks." Calleigh smiled slightly.

"You ready to go?" JJ asked tilting her head towards the door.

"Sure." Calleigh replied before they made their way out of the restaurant.

\-----

"Thanks for tonight, you really helped." Calleigh said gratefully as JJ pulled up towards her house.

"It was my pleasure." JJ smiled. "Here we go." JJ said as she parked the car outside Calleigh's house.

"Do-" Calleigh hesitated. "Do you want to come in for a drink?" Calleigh managed to ask.

JJ was surprised at the offer. "Yeah, that would be nice." JJ smirked a little.

They both exited the car and made their way up to the front door. Their bodies close and their hands brushing slightly on the way.

Calleigh unlocked her door and they both made their way into her house.

JJ looked around once they were inside. The house was warm and homey, the opposite to JJ's apartment.

"I love your house, great place you've got." JJ complimented.

"Why thank you." Calleigh drawled in her southern accent which JJ found adorable. "Would you like a beer?" Calleigh asked remembering what JJ was drinking throughout dinner.

"Do you have coffee? I probably shouldn't have any more alcohol since we have work tomorrow." JJ said.

"Sure, I'll just do the same then." Calleigh replied making her way into the kitchen with JJ following.

"Come here a second." JJ smirked.

"Why?" Calleigh asked narrowing her eyes.

"Just come here." JJ laughed.

Calleigh walked a few steps over towards JJ. She was caught by surprise when she felt a pair of lips gently touch her own and once she was over the shock she realised that JJ was kissing her.

JJ was gentle and hesitant at first, not wanting to scare Calleigh off, but soon the passion overtook her and she grabbed Calleigh's waist pulling her flush against her own body. She pressed her lips to Calleigh's more firmly and swiped her tongue across Calleigh's lips asking for entrance.

Calleigh obliged as JJ slipped her tongue heatedly into Calleigh's mouth and Calleigh let out a moan of pleasure. Calleigh's hand came to cup the side of JJ's face as their tongues battled for dominance ultimately JJ won as she pressed Calleigh against the kitchen counter. She slid her arms up Calleigh's back and under her shirt as she caressed the soft skin of her back and hips.

When air became necessary the two pulled away, panting slightly and their faces flushed from arousal and excitement. They rested their foreheads together, trying to savour the moment between them.

"Wow." Calleigh breathed out. She swore she had never been so attracted to someone in her life, and that kiss just confirmed it.

"I know. I've been wanting to do that all night." JJ smirked quickly pecking the smaller blonde's lips. "That wasn't too much was it?" JJ asked worried.

"No, that…that was perfect." Calleigh smiled brightly. "But listen, I'm not ready for anything else tonight." Calleigh explained her smile faltering and head lowering.

"Hey."JJ said softly tilting Calleigh's chin up to make eye contact. "I wasn't expecting that anyway, hell, I wouldn't refuse but I don't care, ok? I want you to be comfortable with whatever this is." JJ explained.

Calleigh sighed. "Thank you." She said, kissing JJ again.

"I should go." JJ said breaking the kiss. "It's getting late."

Calleigh couldn't help let the disappointment show on her face. "Could you maybe stay the night, I mean just to sleep." Calleigh finished quickly.

JJ smiled widely. "I'd love to."

Calleigh hesitated slightly. "I only have one bed though."

"That's ok, we can share. I promise I'll try to keep my hands to myself." JJ teased, pinching Calleigh's sides lightly, making the shorter blonde giggle.

"Come on then." Calleigh said grabbing JJ's hand and leading her down the hall.

Once they had entered Calleigh's bedroom, Calleigh gave JJ a pair of sweats and a t-shirt to wear. JJ excused herself to the bathroom to go and get changed. Once she came back, she saw Calleigh lying on the bed, wearing a pair of shorts and a vest top. JJ couldn't help but let her eyes trail down Calleigh's neck all the way to her toned, tanned legs. JJ gulped a little at the sight of this woman.

"Everything alright?" Calleigh drawled, knowing exactly what JJ had been doing.

JJ cleared her throat slightly. "Yep, all good." She said, making her way to the other side of the bed and slipping under the covers as Calleigh did the same.

"Goodnight." Calleigh said turning on her side away from JJ.

"Night beautiful." JJ replied softly, making Calleigh blush.

Calleigh almost wished JJ would put her arms around her so she could sleep in the blonde's embrace. As if reading her thoughts JJ brought her arm around Calleigh's waist, resting her hand on Calleigh' stomach and pulling her close, making Calleigh grin.

JJ placed a final kiss to Calleigh's shoulder before closing her eyes.


	5. The Morning After

The next morning Calleigh opened her eyes, turning around to JJ only to find the other side of the bed empty. 'She left' Calleigh thought disappointedly.

"Hey you're up." A voice emerged from the door. "I was just in the bathroom." JJ said walking over to Calleigh and climbing back into bed.

Once Calleigh got over her shock of JJ appearing she spoke up. "I thought you'd left." Calleigh admitted with quiet mumble.

"Nope, sorry but you can't get rid of me that easily." JJ grinned. She made a bold move, leaning over and capturing Calleigh's lips in a kiss. "Good morning." JJ whispered, staring into Calleigh's eyes.

"It is." Calleigh replied leaning up slightly and kissing JJ passionately.

JJ's eyes widened in surprise before she closed them and kissed Calleigh back, she rolled over slightly so she was lying on top of Calleigh, their bodies fitting together.

Calleigh gasped into the kiss, not anticipating JJ's move but she certainly welcomed it.

JJ unconsciously pressed her thigh into Calleigh's center causing the shorter blonde to moan and then pull away.

"Sorry." JJ muttered. "Got carried away." She said apologetically, tucking a few of Calleigh's stray hairs behind her ear.

"That's ok." Calleigh mumbled. She was surprised she had enjoyed it so much, she hadn't had anyone kiss and touch her with so much passion as JJ has. "How about some breakfast and coffee before we go to work?" Calleigh asked swiftly changing the subject.

"That would be nice." JJ replied sitting up. "Do you have a shirt I could borrow, the team will notice if I go into work in the same outfit as yesterday." JJ said knowing her friends profiler minds would pick up on it.

"Sure." Calleigh said opening her wardrobe and handing JJ a purple shirt. "That ok?" Calleigh asked.

"Perfect. Thank you." JJ grinned. "I'll just go and get changed in the bathroom. Can I use your shower?" JJ asked.

"Yeah no problem, I'll use the one in the other bathroom." Calleigh replied. "I'll get you in the kitchen." Calleigh finished before going to leave the room.

"Wait." JJ said grabbing her hand and pulling her back. She leaned down slightly and kissed her on the lips gently. "That'll keep me going." JJ said her eyes playful, as Calleigh just rolled hers before they both finally left to get dressed.

\-----

"Coffee." Calleigh said handing JJ a cup as she entered the kitchen.

"Mmm, thanks." JJ hummed, taking a sip. "You still up for our date tonight?" JJ grinned.

"Absolutely." Calleigh grinned back. She was actually really looking forward to it. "Actually do you mind if you just come over to my place, I'll cook?" Calleigh asked, truth was she was scared about being seen on a date with a woman.

JJ frowned slightly. "If that's what you want, then sure." JJ agreed somewhat reluctantly. 'Does she not want to be seen with me?' JJ thought to herself.

"Great." Calleigh smiled.

But JJ couldn't help herself. "You know nobody's going to notice that it's a date." JJ said a little bitterly.

"What?" Calleigh asked startled.

"People will just think we're two friends having dinner." JJ shrugged. "You don't need to be so worried." JJ said her tone softer.

"I'm sorry." Calleigh said, her voice quiet and almost uncharacteristically timid.

JJ sighed. "It's fine, I know this is hard for you." JJ sympathised, moving closer to Calleigh and gently resting her hands on the shorter blonde's hips. "Tell you what, for our first date we can stay here and you can cook but for the second one I'm taking you out properly, no buts." JJ said.

"Who says there there'll be a second date?" Calleigh teased, playful eyes looking up at JJ.

"Oh there won't be will there? We'll see about that." JJ said pinching and tickling Calleigh's sides.

Calleigh giggled at JJ's actions. "Stop, stop!" she squealed, swatting JJ's hands away. "There will be a second date." Calleigh laughed.

"There better be." JJ warned playfully.

Calleigh laughed before glancing to the clock. "We should probably get to work." Calleigh almost groaned, she would rather stay here with JJ all day if she was honest.

"Yeah we should. Let's go." JJ said leading them out of the door.


End file.
